Sucker Punch
by Champion of None
Summary: It turns out the 'Beast of Seigaku' turns out to be ex-boxer, Kosaka Taiga, a ferocious teen with temper issues. Of course an incident during her first year ends up making her the personal manager (or bodyguard) of the Seigaku Tennis Team. Join her in her quest to find true strength, as well as trying to make Seigaku number 1 in the Nationals. KawamuraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sucker Punch Prologue**

* * *

 **Kosaka Taiga: 1st Year**

"Hey!" A feminine voice called out. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon. Tennis practice was over, and a group of 2nd and 3rd years were surrounding a group of 1st years. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and the 2nd and 3rd years stopped what they were doing, which were bullying the 1st years.

"Little girl," Her eye twitched. "Why don't you go home? This doesn't involve girls like you." She gritted her teeth, but the older males laughed, while the freshman stared in awe at their female savior. She had a dangerous, ferocious glare planted on her face, and her hands were on her hips. The males went back to bullying the freshman, breaking someone's glasses, the other was holding his left arm protectively, the other 4 were covering themselves in order to protect themselves. This disgusted Kosaka. _Bullying the weak, huh? How pathetic_. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tennis ball laying innocently on the court. She picked it up, and with all her might, threw it against one of the heads of one the older males, which made him yell in pain, and caught the attention of the males.

"You looking for a fight, brat!?" The hurt male question, clutching the back of his head, tears brimming in his eyes. Kosaka smirked, and got into an upright stance(AN:Do see wikipedia for a more descriptive description.): Bringing her right elbow in front of her body, wrists bent slightly, her chin tucked in slightly.

"Bring it!" She shouted as the 3rd and 2nd years began to charge at her.

* * *

Kosaka found herself at the nurse's office after the brawl, as well as the rest of 2nd and 3rd years that she beat up. Their captain, a teenager with long black hair, and a pair of circular glasses. She was crossing her arms, slightly wincing at the pain, she had bruises from head to toe, and the beginnings of a black eye.

"Can anyone explain what happened?" The captain questioned, while the 2nd and 3rd years (In a more or less worse shape than she was in) flinch. _That girl is a demon._ They all thought.

"She beat us up, Yamato-buchou!" A 3rd year lied. Kosaka's eye twitched and was about to protest, but the captain shot her a look.

"Is this true?" Yamato questioned. The other males nodded. He looks at Kosaka. "So. You're telling me a 1st year female beat up all of you for no reason?"

Maybe as the 2nd and 3rd years heard that logic, their faces began to pale significantly. "What was it from you're perspective?"

"They were bullying the first years," Kosaka stated. "And they didn't listen to me."

"So you decided to start a fight instead of looking for a teacher?"

"Ah," Kosaka nods, and the captain chuckles a bit.

"What a kindred spirit you are," He states. Her eyes twitches.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kosaka questions. Yamato shakes his head, in order to dismiss the question. Soon, enough after the 2nd and 3rd years were dismissed from the nurse's office, leaving Kosaka and Yamato to be alone.

"I'm going to deal with them afterwards," Yamato states. "But first I must deal with you. What's your name?"

"Kosaka… Taiga," Kosaka answers. He nods as if he was expecting it.

"A fitting name. My name is Yamato Yudai," He responds. "Why didn't you look for a teacher instead of dealing with it on your own?"

"Teachers are slow," Kosaka answers, averting her eyes from looking at Yamato. "If I got a teacher and then went back, the bullies would've been gone, and I wouldn't know their names."

"What did you feel when you saw them getting hurt?" He continues to inquire. _What is this? An interrogation?_

"Angry. Who wouldn't be?" Kosaka questions rhetorically.

"I see," He says. "You like protecting people I suppose?"

"Uh…" Kosaka trails off. "I don't like it when strong people hurt the weak, so I take it into my own hands. So I guess."

"Are you in any clubs?" He suddenly asks. This caught her off guard.

"I used to be in boxing, but… I quit because my parents had to move. Seigaku doesn't have any boxing clubs here," Kosaka states.

"Why don't you create one?" The nurse comes comes over to treat Kosaka.

"I don't see any girls here interested in fighting. Besides, tennis is the most popular club here."

"Ah…" Both were silent. "Would you like to be the manager for our tennis team?"

"…eh?" Kosaka questions. "I just beat up most of your club, and you want me to be manager?"

"Ah," He answers like it was nothing. Her eye twitches. _What is wrong with this man?_ "Protecting the weak isn't so bad. I can tell that you're a kind person, someone who uses their strength for others. I ask of you to use those fists to protect the dreams of this club."

Kosaka blushed slightly at the compliment, "I-It was nothing that noble. And stop being so theatrical."

He laughs, "So what is your choice? I can let this go and not report to the office." (AN: I know he's not the one for blackmail but for story purposes…)

Yamato notices the expression on her face. _Are you kidding me? Is this blackmail?_

"Can I think about it?" She questions. He nods.

"I'll give you a week. Please attend the practices to help you better your judgement," Yamato states politely. Soon, the nurse patches Kosaka up. There were bandages all over her arms and legs, and a medical patch over her eye.

"Make sure you put ice on your arms and legs," The nurse orders, and Kosaka nods. Both the captain and 1st year female walked out of the nurse's office, only to be greeted by the 6 freshman that were being bullied earlier.

"AH! Y-y-you-" The freshman squeaked. _He looks like an egg._ Kosaka thought. He seemed frightened by her overall appearance.

"Is there something wrong?" Kosaka asks, eye twitching because of his obnoxious behavior. He seemed to pale.

"U-um. You're just-"

"Oishi-san, calm down," Another boy with closed eyes stated with a smile on his face. He turned to Kosaka. "Sorry about that. Oishi-san's a worrier."

"Yeah. I see that," Kosaka says.

"Nya! You're like a superhero! Beating up the bad guys and saving the day!" An overly cheery boy with a bandage on the side of check compliments. "Oh! How dumb of me! I'm Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Uh…" She rarely got compliments like this. "I'm-"

"Kosaka Taiga, an ex-boxer, whose from Shinjuku. Participated in 50 championships, however lost 1 out of all of them," Another boy supplied, the one whose glasses broke, but it seems as if it didn't matter as he was wearing new ones. "Ah. Sorry. I'm Inui Sadaharu."

"How the he-"

"I've got my sources," Inui answered vaguely, while pushing up his glasses. Another boy with glasses bowed.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm grateful for you risking your health to assist us, despite your methods being… unorthodox," He thanked. Her eye twitched.

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"My name is Fuji Shusuke. I have to thank you for saving us as well," Fuji said. There was another boy who didn't introduce himself, he seemed to shy away from the spotlight.

"I-I'm Kawamura Takashi. T-thank you so much!" He said, bowing as well, face turning red.

"You're going to be okay right? Nothing too permanent?" The egg-head, Oishi, questions.

"Yeah, yeah. This isn't anything new. The girls back home punched harder," Kosaka brushes off, rubbing her check where one of the boxing members did a right hook, which knocked out a canine tooth. She looks at Yamato. "I'll think about your request later. I gotta go."

"Take your time," He says, as Kosaka begins to leave the school.

"Er… Captain?" Oishi questions. "What request?"

"To become the manager of the tennis team," He answers simply, like it was nothing. The freshman males eyes' widened when Yamato answered.

"I am grateful that this girl helped us, but…" Tezuka trails off.

"Don't worry. The girl has honorable intentions, despite her actions," Yamato says. "The tiger, who sharpens its teeth to kill, needs to learn how to act with care before it can overcome the strongest."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" The freshman looked at each other with confusion.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Kosaka called out. Her mother was in the kitchen as well as her father. They seemed to start eating dinner.

"Taiga," Her mother, Kosaka Yumiko, gasps. "Were you boxing again? I thought I told you-"

"I wasn't boxing, mom, I was just-" Taiga stops slightly. "I fell."

"Taiga, don't lie to me," Yumiko warned. Her father, Kosaka Akira, sighs.

"Leave the girl alone, dear. It's not like she did anything illegal," Akira dismisses. Yumiko fumes at her husband.

"How can you be so carefree about her? She's not even old enough to make her own decisions!" Yumiko shouts. Akira places his finger over his mouth and points at Taiga, who was now sitting on the couch. He mouths the words 'I'll talk to her'. Yumiko rolls her eyes, as Akira walked out of the kitchen to Taiga. He plops down on the couch.

"Hey there, sport! Where'd you get those wounds?" Yumiko face palmed. _He's not even being secretive about it._

"School. People were bullying other people so I decided to stop it," Taiga answers. Her dad nods.

"Awfully noble of you," Akira compliments. Taiga shrugs. "Why didn't you ask the teachers to handle it?"

"They're too slow," She answers staring at some random Japanese game show. Akira nods understandingly.

"You know why we don't like you fighting anymore?" Her dad whispers. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yeah, yeah," She grumbles, slouching down on the couch. Akira slaps her shoulders.

"That's my girl! Who wants some Udon!?" Akira shouts before noticing the pained expression on her face. "Oops. Sorry."

"No problem." Taiga got up to go into the kitchen, and as she was eating her meal, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she took the deal.

* * *

Kosaka slams the form on the coach's desk, the next day, and there was an amused smile on Yamato's face. The coach, Ryuzaki Sumire, looks confused.

"Look if you want to join the tennis team, you have to turn in a girl's tennis form," She states. Kosaka shakes her head.

"I'm joining the boys' tennis team as manager," Kosaka corrects. Ryuzaki sighs.

"We have thousands of girls asking to be manager, I think you'll have to-"

"Okay," Yamato agrees. Ryuzaki looks confused, but Yamato shoots her a look meaning that he'll explain later. Ryuzaki offers a hand to Kosaka, and she takes it.

"Welcome to the boys' tennis team. Be sure to be at practice after school," Ryuzaki informs, and Kosaka bows, saying 'thank you' and leaves the room. "Why her?"

"She has that look," Yamato explains vaguely. Ryuzaki rolls her eyes. She could never understand Yamato's logic. "The look of someone who has been beaten and wants to become stronger. She didn't beat up the tennis members just to protect them. She did it to test her strength. Kosaka Taiga will never learn the meaning of strength through violence and raw, physical training. She needs to learn through mentality, and having people to rely on. This was the best method of action, as the tennis team could learn through her that raw power is not an answer."

"She was the one who beat up our tennis members?" Ryuzaki asks, eye twitching. Yamato nodded. "And you didn't tell the principal?" He shakes his head. "This was all for blackmail (AN: Again. I doubt Yamato would be the type of person to use blackmail but…)?" He nods. "What have you done?"

* * *

 **I hope that this was a good prologue because after this, it shall time skip to their 3rd years. Hopefully everyone was in character.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Adieu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucker Punch Ch. 2**

* * *

"Heh, so you're the legendary freshman who can use the twist serve?" A tall junior with violet eyes questions as he walked upon the tennis courts. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he aproached the freshman, Echizen Ryoma, who smirked back in response, pulling down his cap.

"So what if I am, senpai?" He retorts.

"That's some nerve of you, freshman," Momoshiro states. Two other juniors, Arai and Suzuki (AN:Idk if that's his name but let's stick with it.), eyes darting back and forth between the two tennis players, while the Freshman Trio stared in awe at this showdown. "Why don't we make this a match?"

"But what about you-" Arai began, but Momoshiro shushed him.

"It's just for a few points," He shrugged carelessly. "What can possibly go wrong?" Arai and Suzuki give Momoshiro a look, who in return, scratched the back of his head. "It's not like she'll find out anyways."

* * *

Kosaka stared out of the window of the room she was in with all the third year regulars, who were just meeting with Ryuzaki about some tennis related stuff she didn't particularly care about.

"Are you sure those idiots can handle themselves out there?" Kosaka questions with a brow, as she alerts the third years and Ryuzaki away from their conversation.

"Those are our tennis players you're talking about, Kosaka. Watch your mouth," Ryuzaki chided. Kosaka grumbled an apology. Kikumaru bounced towards her.

"Really, Taiga-chan," She growled at the nickname. "You must be eager to hurt somebody!"

"Can it, Kikumaru-san," She muttered, while shooting a glare at the acrobatics player, who hurried behind to hide behind Oishi.

"It's Eiji. I keep telling to call me that!" He exclaims with a cry. "Stop being so scary!" Oishi nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't be worrying about them, Kosaka-chan. They're old enough to learn responsibility," Oishi defended.

"What if they set the tennis courts on fire?" Kosaka questions rhetorically in order to set off the Mother Hen. Beads of sweat began to roll down Oishi's head, while Fuji chuckled.

"Kosaka-chan is just teasing, Oishi. There's no way that they'll be able to set anything on fire," Fuji reassured, but then put rubbed his chin in thought. "Unless they start to fight each other to the death." Oishi proceeded to sweat even more.

"Kosaka, Fuji, stop giving Oishi panic attacks," Ryuzaki commanded, rubbing her head to alleviate the headache she was getting.

"Yes," both of them stated in unison, with Fuji giving a smile and Kosaka giving a blank look. She continued to look out the window, and her eyes widened, and she began to grin. _Uh oh._ All of the third years thought in unison. Whenever Kosaka had that look, it meant something was about to go down, and that was never a good thing.

"U-um... Kosaka-chan," Kawamura began uneasily. "What are you staring at?"

"A bunch of losers that need to be taken care of," Kosaka answered rudely, and got up. She cracked her fingers. Inui pushed up his glasses, flipping through his book at Mach speed.

"78% chance of it being Momoshiro and that freshman, Echizen Ryoma," He stated. "Momoshiro wants to test his strength against Echizen."

"Son of a bitch Momshiro never learns his goddamn lesson," Kosaka muttered under her breath.

"Language, Kosaka!" Oishi chided. Kawamura began to hold back Kosaka by the wrist, as he was the only one physically capable to stop her.

"C-calm down, Kosaka-chan!" Kawamura states, struggling to hold her back. "L-let Tezuka-buchou handle it!"

"Not now, Kawamura! Not until that stupid idiot learns his lesson!" Fire was basically coming out of Kosaka. "Besides, he's not even here right now! Lemme handle it!" Fuji smiled.

"Taka-san, you might need your racket for this," Fuji stated mysteriously as he hands Kawamura his racket. Kawamura grabs it with confusion.

"But why would..." Kawamura trails off, and then there's the instant personality transformation. "BURNING! KOSAKA, IF YA WANNA FIGHT ANYONE IT'S GONNA BE ME!" Now that Kawamura's basically unleashed all of his strength, he quickly changes his hold on her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him, and by doing so preventing Kosaka from getting out of his hold. Kikumaru was beginning to make faces at her as she was unable to escape the Kawamura hold.

"Stop taunting me!" Kosaka snarled, face becoming slightly red from anger and embarrassment. She squirmed and kicked in order to escape, but her efforts were fruitless. Kikumaru stuck his tongue out at her, making her even more angry and frustrated. Ryuzaki sighed as all the third year regulars laughed at the manager's antics. Kawamura smirked down at Kosaka.

" _Come on, come on_ ," He taunted in English. "Is that the best you could do, _baby?"_ Kosaka fumed even more.

"I'll kick your ass in boxing, Kawamura!" She shouted. "You won't be so cocky now!"

"Is this really tennis? Or babysitting?" Ryuzaki murmured. The door suddenly opened, and it revealed Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the boys' tennis team. Kawamura dropped his racquet at his sudden appearance, and flushed a bright red as he realized he was holding Kosaka possessively.

"What is going on here?" He questioned, as he saw a bright red Kawamura holding a red-faced Kosaka, and Kikumaru sticking his tongue out at Kosaka. "If all of you are messing around, I'll just assign laps to you all." Kosaka grinned. "Including you, Kosaka."

"Why me?!" She exclaimed.

"You all are letting your guard's down," Tezuka lectured, ignoring her question. "Now let's head outside." One by one each regular exited the room. Kosaka looked up at Kawamura.

"You gonna put me down or...?" Kosaka trailed off. Kawamura let go of her in a second.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Kosaka-chan!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kosaka dismissed, a small smile on her face. But then her smile was gone in a flash. "I'm sorry for being such a hotheaded."

"I-it's not your fault," Kawamura responds, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It should be..."

Their conversation becomes more distant as they exit the classroom, leaving Ryuzaki knowingly smirk at the two.

"Ah. Young love," She states to herself. But knowing the two students. Kosaka would probably never realize her feelings, and Kawamura would never confess to her. "It's so blinding."

* * *

Echizen and Momoshiro were barely sweating, the two never showing their true strength to each other.

"Not bad, freshman," Momoshiro states.

"You still have a lot to work on, senpai," Echizen states confidently, smirking as he does so.

"Why you-" Momoshiro began, but was interrupted.

"Momoshiro, freshmen, what are you doing, breaking the rules like that?" Tezuka interrupts and there stood the 3rd year regulars, and the manager of Seigaku. Kosaka grinned at Momoshiro, who in turn smiled nervously.

"Uh. Actually. We..." Momoshiro trailed off unable to come up with an excuse.

"Awww," Kosaka cooed. "You think I didn't see that tennis match from Ryuzaki's room, did ya, Peach Butt?" Momoshiro now realizes that he is completely and 100% screwed. Tezuka shoots Kosaka a look telling her to shut up.

"All of you, run 50 laps," Tezuka commands, and addresses all of the tennis members. "If all of you saw that, then you should be disappointed in yourselves for not stopping it. Next time it happens, you won't be running laps. Instead all of you will be dealt with by Kosaka." Tezuka gestures to the manager, and Kosaka cracks her fingers intimidatingly, and with a demonic smirk on her face, while Kawamura was just trying to get her to calm down. All of the boys shudder in fear. "Practice shall be continued as usual."

Kosaka grins, and states, "Look at all of those people go, Kawamura! And I get to deal with them next time! Aren't you excited?" Kawamura could've sworn that there were sparkles in her eyes, and sweat dropped, and half heartedly agreed with her just to try and not make her upset, but the childish look that Kosaka was giving was kinda adorable, even if it meant beating up tennis players. However her expression soured, "But we're getting a baby brat for the team. I can tell by that kindred spirit in his eyes. Just like that stupid Momoshiro!" She shouted the last part so he could hear.

"S-senpai! I heard that!"

"You were suppose to!" Kosaka yelled back, and Kawamura nervously chuckled at their antics, ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach.

* * *

 **Alright lemme address a few things here:**

 **1\. Thanks for reviewing the story, bro. I appreciate it.**

 **2\. ... That's it actually**

 **But that Kawamura jealously doh. I wish Kosaka wasn't so blind.**

 **Kosaka: EXCUSE ME**

 **Nothing child! Absolutely nothing!**

 **Anyways see you guys later, and...**

 **Adieu**


End file.
